A Deadly Couple
by Sakura2cute4u
Summary: /SasuSaku/Sakura Haruno is a detective working at TPD. She once was married with Sasuke Uchiha who is now working as a special agent at FBI. What happens when they have to work together on a case and one of them faces a really deadly situation? HIATUS/WILL BE REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: A double suicide?

**I've wished to write a cop story for such a long time, and I finally have the inspiration to write it. Hopefully, it will be successful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the plot :D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Deadly Couple<strong>

**Chapter 1- A double suicide?**

* * *

><p>"Don't take my mommy away from me!" a little girl cried as she grabbed the detective's shirt with both her little hands and hold tightly onto it. The detective sat on her knees, so she would be at the same level as the child. The girl let go of her shirt and took both her hands to her face. She cried harder and harder, big fat tears streaming down her beautiful olive cheeks. The detective took the little girl's hands from her face and cupped the girl's face with her own, wiping the hot tears away with her thumbs.<p>

"Don't cry, sweetie." she said as she looked in the girl's big chocolate brown eyes. "Everything will be OK, I promise."

The said girl was approximately 8 years old and her name was Maria. She had long blonde hair and the same Italian accent just like her mother, Louisa.

Near Maria and the detective, there was a police car that had the sirens on. On the car's door was written TPD or Tokyo Police Department. Maria's mother just got in the police's car, tight handcuffs around her wrists. She was accused of first degree murder for murdering her husband and was going to spend the rest of her life in prison.

As the car drove off, Maria started crying louder and louder for her mother. The detective tried calming her down, but failed. The girl wouldn't stop crying.

"Calm down, Maria, please…" the detective begged her as he hugged the little girl in an attempt to comfort the child. "Crying does no good to you, you know that. Now be a good girl and stop crying. I know that you will miss your mother and father, but there is nothing we can do."

"I will calm down, only if you bring my mommy back." she said between sobs.

"Mommy isn't coming back, Maria…"

As the detective's words left her mouth, the little girl started crying again, this time even harder and louder than before. The detective got up and went to her colleague.

"I hate these cases when children are involved…it's just heartbreaking."

"I hate them too Sakura-chan, but there is nothing we can do about them." her blonde colleague replied as he lighten up a cigarette. "Only they can by stopping violence in their families or stop involving them in different illegal stuff." he sighed. "But that's never going to happen." After he spoke, there was a pregnant silence. They could hear the little girl sobbing behind them, repeating over and over again the word 'mommy'. Sakura closed her eyes.

"Poor girl…" she whispered. "She lost both parents tonight."

"So, what are we going to do with her? Take her to an adoption center?"

"That's out of discussion." She opened her jade pools. "I will take care of her." the woman said, determined. The blonde looked back at her with wide cerulean. He was totally taken aback by what his teammate had just said.

"What? Why?"

"I feel like it is my duty, Naruto. I was the one who took her remaining parent away. And besides, Maria reminds me of how I was when I was a little girl." the woman answered, staring at the pavement.

"Lonely?"

"Yeah…" she replied, a sad smile present on her lips as she turned around to look at Maria. She looked at her wrist watch. 10 Pm. It was getting late. Sakura went to the little girl, took her in her arms and went to her car.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked with big red eyes while she put her arms around the detective's neck.

"We're going home, Maria. We're going home."

* * *

><p>Sakura took her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door to her apartment. She grabbed the doorknob and swang it open. Before Maria, who was standing behind her, could enter, she went to turn up the lights. After doing so, Sakura took the blonde girl's hand and invited her in. The girl looked at her, scared. The woman smiled kindly. "It's Ok. You're in your new home now. There's no need to be scared. I know it's kind of big and scary right now, but in the morning you'll see that it isn't that bad."<p>

Suddenly, the girl heard a loud sound coming from the kitchen. She hid behind Sakura's legs. Sakura started laughing. She took Maria in her arms and went in the kitchen to see what made that noise. The pinkette turned the light on. There, sitting on a chair, was a small black kitten. As soon as the kitten saw her owner, she started crying.

"Meow." the kitten continuously repeated as she shook the peak of her fluffy tale.

Sakura put Maria down so she could play with the adorable little cat. Maria approached the kitten and started patting her on her small fluffy head. The cat started purring.

"What's her name?" Maria asked as she turned around to face the detective.

"Ayame" She smiled as she told her. "She's cute, isn't she?"

"Yes." the blonde girl replied. All of the sudden, Maria let her head down and started crying. "I miss my mommy!"

"Now, now." the pink haired said as she took the girl in her loving arms. "I promised it is going to be Ok and I will keep my word. You should get over the fact that your mother is no longer with you." She looked into the girl's big chocolate eyes. The girl was at the verge of crying again. "No, no. I'm not saying that you should forget you mother. She was the one who gave you life. I'm just saying that-"But Sakura was interrupted by her ringing cell phone.

She put Maria down and took her phone from her pocket. She looked at the caller's id. Naruto. She immediately answered.

"Naruto..." she sighed. "What now? You forgot something in my car?"

"_Sakura-chan. We have another case. A potential suicide this time_."

"You're kidding, right?" the woman asked her colleague as she ran her hand through her short bubble gum hair. "I just arrived home. Plus, what are you doing there? We work in the homicide department, remember?"

"_Yeah, Sakura-chan, but you know how these cases turn up, right?"_

"Yeah, yeah, some turn up to be murders." She sighed. "Can I come tomorrow?"

"_You know very well that you can't come tomorrow_." He sighed. "_Please come now. It happened at Sumida River near Tokyo Bay._"

Sakura took a big breath of air before she answered. "Ok. I'll be there in 15 minutes." She ended the converstaion and looked at the little girl.

"You have to go?" Maria asked as she looked down at her feet.

"Yes." The pinkette smiled sadly. "But not until you go to bed."

* * *

><p>Sakura parked her black Mercedes close to where the other police cars were. She looked at the clock in the car. 11:23 Pm. God, she hated working so late at night. She opened the car's door, got out and went near her teammate.<p>

"So, what did you found out so far?" the detective asked as she took her notebook and a pen, waiting for Naruto to tell her.

"Well, there were three teenagers passing by this part of the river and they saw something in the water. First, they thought that maybe it was a plastic bag. But when they got closer they noticed the fact that there was a body flowing on the surface of the water. They immediately called 911."

"Are the teenagers still here?" the pinkette asked. "I would like to ask them some questions."

Her colleague shook his head. "No. I've let them go home. They were all really shocked of the discovery. I told them to meet me at the police station tomorrow morning to give me a statement."

"Alright then. Anything else? Witnesses?"

"No. We went to some houses that are nearby to talk with the owners to see if they've seen something."

"And?"

"Nobody saw anything…"

After hearing that, she narrowed her superb apple-green eyes. "Where's the body?" she asked while gazing at the river.

The blonde man shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, after we had taken some pictures we send it to the morgue."

"Have any of you looked in his pockets?" the bubbled gum haired woman asked while eyeing her comrade questioningly.

"No." he simply and quickly replied. "We haven't."

Sakura turned around and headed towards her car.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Naruto shouted and started running after her.

"To the morgue." She stopped and turned around to face him. "Someone must assist the medical examiner while she's performing the autopsy."

* * *

><p>It was 5 in the morning. There was no trace of the sun on the baby blue sky, even though it was the middle of July. In a flat in Downtown Tokyo, in the district of Koto, a man was sleeping peacefully under his fluffy covers. He had his raven hair messed up on the white pillow his head was resting on. He was turning from one side to another, trying to find a more comfortable position when his pager started vibrating on the nightstand. The man opened his mysterious dark eyes and took the pager in his hand. He started reading the message.<p>

'Hey Uchiha, we've got a case and I think the serial killer you're desperately searching for is involved.'

The man wasted no time and immediately got up from bed, took a really quick shower, put some clothes on, took his 7,65 caliber revolver from his nightstand and rushed out of his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Morning!" the pinkette yelled as she burst in Naruto's office. The blonde smiled, got up from his seat and went to hug the detective. Sakura responded to the hug, wearing a big warm smile on her face.<p>

"Why so happy, Sakura-chan?" her colleague asked her.

"Well, apart from discovering who the person in the river was, I found something in the pocket of his shorts." She broke the hug and searched in her bag for a small piece of paper. She gave it to Naruto. "Read it."

"'Dear mom and dad, I'm sorry for what I am going to do, but neither I nor my girlfriend could stand it anymore. Yesterday I found out I got cancer, and not just that, but I also found out that it was in its final stage. The doctor said I will live for approximately 2 months. We were so sad about it that we've decided to end our lives so we can be together forever. I know you probably are sad, but you don't have to be. Love, Nagashi.' A goodbye letter?" the blonde turned to look at Sakura.

She nodded. "And now we know the motive for committing suicide, but there still are some questions unanswered." She closed her jade eyes and took a big breath of air. "Where is the girlfriend's body? If they indeed committed suicide because he had cancer, why last night, when I was assisting Shizune at the autopsy, she found no tumor no where?"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of the first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed reading it because I sure did enjoyed writing it xD I'm not sure when I'll update next, but I will try my best to finish writing it next week.<strong>

**Please review and tell me your opinion about this chapter because I really want to know if you like it so far!**

**~Sakura2cute4u~**


	2. Chapter 2: Possible homicide?

**Hello there ^^ I would like to thank you all for your reviews so far! I never thought people would be interested in this kind of a story, but I guess I was wrong xD **

**So here it is, chapter 2. I really hope you'll like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>A deadly couple<strong>

**Chapter 2: Possible homicide?**

* * *

><p>It's the same pattern." a man spoke as he went behind an agent. "The woman was found in bed, her arms and legs tied up with a rope and a yellow hyacinth on the pillow, near her head. She was stabbed several times in her back, and again the murder weapon is missing."<p>

The agent turned around and went in the victim's room to take a look at the body. He put some white surgical gloves on, sat on his knees and inspected the body that was lying in a pool of blood in the bed. Apart from the injuries she had on her back, nothing was wrong. He looked at the carpet near the bed and spotted several blood stains.

"Hyuuga!" the man yelled for his colleague. After he saw him entering the room, he immediately asked if he'd seen the blood stains.

"Yes, and I know what you're thinking." the man eyed him. "It could be the killer's blood."

"Exactly" the agent got up and went next to Hyuuga. "Have any of you looked for some finger prints?"

His colleague was trying to control himself because in that moment, he wanted to punch Uchiha in the face. "You're kidding right? You think we're idiots, Uchiha? You think we don't know how we must operate?" he barked.

"Calm down, Hyuuga! Now answer me."

The agent replied, trying hard to not raise his voice anymore. "Yes. But we found nothing. It seems that our killer was wearing gloves."

Uchiha started looking around the house. On the nightstand near the bed he spotted a picture in an old wooden frame. He took it and started looking at it. In it was the victim sitting on a chair next to an old man, probably her husband, while behind them there were two men and a woman, one of them apparently holding hands with the woman. He looked at the man that was standing besides the two lovebirds. He looked very familiar to him. He put the frame back on the nightstand then went to his teammate.

"Have you identified the victim?"

"Yes. Her name is Sushimi Yuki, age 59. We've found a notebook in which were written several phone numbers, including her husband's, Sushimi Masuda. We tried contacting him, but until now we couldn't reach him."

"Is anything missing? Money, jewelry…?" the young Uchiha asked.

"No." he replied. "Nothing."

The agent had widened his eyes in pure shock. "Nothing?" he asked. "Then this isn't our serial killer." He took his hand to his forehead. How could this be possible? The man he was searching for for 2 years isn't the murderer in this case. Damn it! Damn it all!

"What do you mean, this isn't the serial killer? It has the same pattern." the pearl eyed man said as he pointed to the victim.

"Not exactly the same." the raven haired replied. "This one didn't steal anything. I've been searching for our serial killer for 2 years. I know how he operates."

"So you're saying-"

"The person that did this only imitates him so we won't suspect anyone else. He thought that if he gives us a false lead he or she could have time to run away. "

* * *

><p>The two detectives had just finished having lunch at Sakura's house. The pinkette got up from her seat and took the plates so she could wash them.<p>

"Did you like the soup, Maria?" she asked as she turned her head to see her reaction. She saw her nod. Sakura smiled then turned her attention back to the dishes. "What about you, Naruto? Did you like it?"

"Well, it's not ramen, but it surely was delicious. Thanks again, Sakura-chan!" the man smiled

"No problem, Naruto." he heard her say.

"Where have you learned to make such a great tomato soup?"

Suddenly Sakura stopped washing the dishes. She turned the water off, turned around and laid against the sink. Naruto looked closely on the expression the woman had on her face. She was….hurt? He saw Sakura letting her head down, a sad smile making its way on her pinkish lips.

"I learned how to make it from Sasuke's mother." she replied with a shaky voice.

"This Sasuke you're talking about is your ex?" He narrowed his eyes. He saw her nod.

"Yes. His mother taught me how to make it because it is his favorite dish." The jade eyed woman went to Maria. "But let's just forget about it." She smiled sweetly at her little 'daughter'. "Who wants to go and play in the park?"

"I want!" the girl screamed, eyes sparkling with happiness. She got up from her seat and embraced the pinkette with her small arms. Sakura laughed and took the little girl in her arms, giving her a big and lovable hug.

Naruto looked at them, a small smile present on his lips. He remained silent. As he watched the two, he remembered why he had developed certain feelings for his teammate. It was because of her amazing smile, of her dazzling emerald pools, of her optimism, of her kindness and warmness. Of course, she, like everybody on this word had flaws, but when a person is in love, they just forget about them. Sakura, too, had feeling for the blonde, but unfortunately for him, there weren't like the ones he had for her. She, from the moment they started working together, had considered him as a brother, and nothing more. But he…

"Naruto?" she took both his hands in hers. "Are you coming with us?" she smiled, revealing her perfect pearl white teeth.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I'm going to talk with Nagashi's family and tell them the breaking news that their son had committed suicide."

Sakura let go of his warm hands.

"That's ok. Maybe some other time." The man with cerulean eyes got up from his seat, said goodbye and went out the door. But before he closed it back, he took a pick inside to see his colleague.

…won't ever give up.

* * *

><p>"Can I have some cotton candy, Sakura-chan?" the little girl with big chocolate brown eyes asked the rosette while grabbing her yellow summer dress.<p>

"Of course you can, sweetie!" she smiled while she kneed in front on her so they would be on the same level. "What color?"

"I want blue!" Maria squealed as she started jumping around. The pinkette giggled, got up, grabbed the blonde and went to the candy store. After they bought two cotton candies, they went and sat on a bench underneath a tree and started eating their sweet treats. Sakura turned her head to look at the little girl.

"Are you still sad?"

Maria shook her head.

"At which school are you enrolled in?"

The pinkette took a close look at Maria. She leaned forward so she could see her face. She saw her cheeks turn red and tears forming in her stunning orbs. Maria was embarrassed because she wasn't enrolled in one. Her family didn't had the money necessary to keep her in school, so they believed it was best not to enroll her in one.

"I'm…I'm not enrolled in one." The blonde managed to say between sobs. Sakura, hating to see her cry, put her hand around her back and pulled her closer. The little girl buried her head in Sakura's dress.

"It's ok, Maria. You shouldn't cry for that." the detective caressed her back in an attempt to comfort her. "I will enroll you in autumn."

The girl raised her head and looked at the woman in front of her with wide red eyes. Seeing how surprised Maria was, Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, thank you!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was at his office drinking a hot cup of coffee. He was waiting for Kiba Inuzuka to find the address where the victim's family was living when he received an anonymous call.<p>

"_I have some information regarding the suicide at the Sumida River." _a man's voice could be heard on the phone.

"Ok" Naruto said as he took a paper and a pen. "Tell me everything you know."

"_Well, it wasn't quite a suicide."_

"What?" the blonde yelled in the phone as he got up from his chair. "How could you be so sure?"

"_I was there when it all happened."_

Naruto sat down on his office chair and took the pen in his hand, ready to write down what this eyewitness was going to tell him.

"_I saw a car stopping near the river. It was a red Ford Mustang. Out of the car came a man and a woman. They were arguing about some money or something like that. The woman got mad and went in the water, until it reached her shoulders. She then yelled she will drown herself. The man, apparently scared for the woman's life, went after her in the river. When he was next to her they kissed. After their make out session, the man was going to come out of the water. The woman followed him two feet before she jumped on him, grabbed his hair with her hands and pushed his head in the water. The man was struggling to keep his head above the water and failed. I didn't see the man moving, so I panicked. I went near the river and started yelling. After the woman spotted me, she backed away from the shore and in less than a second, puff, she wasn't there anymore."_

"Aha." the detective murmured. "Why didn't you call the police or the ambulance?" he asked, very interested to hear the man's answer.

"_I was shocked of what I have witnessed."_

"And you ran away?"

"_Exactly." _

"Well…" the blonde started "thank you for your information, sir. I really appreciate you called."

"_At least that's all I could do after I ran away like a coward…" _the man sighed. _"Goodbye."_

"Goodbye and have a nice day." And with that said, Naruto hang up. He got up from his seat and went to talk with Inuzuka. He opened his office door without knocking. "Have you found anything yet?"

Kiba turned around with his chair and stretched his arms before he placed them behind his neck. "Yeah, and I must say that it wasn't really hard." He then pointed out to a chair next to him. "Sit down and I'll tell you." The detective sat down on the chair and crossed his arms. "Well, at the autopsy, Shizune took his finger prints. All I did was enter it on the computer, thinking that maybe the kid had a criminal history. And I've found a match." Inuzuka then pressed the 'enter' button on the keyboard. There, on the screen appeared the man's name. Sushimi Ryu.

Naruto looked at the screen, shocked. "In the letter we've found in his pocket he signed 'Nagashi'."

"It seems he used a fake name."

"Or someone else did." The detective automatically got up from his seat and ran out Kiba's office. The blown haired sighed and shook his head.

"Thank you Kiba for helping me." He turned back to the computer. "No problem Naruto. God."

The blonde went in his office to take his jacket and his cell phone. He formed his colleague's number and took the phone to his ear.

"Sakura-chan, you'll never guess what happened!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now folks :D I hope you liked it because from now on, things will be getting pretty interesting. I'm sorry if you find some mistakes, but right now I'm sick and I couldn't concentrate very well, haha. Oh, and sorry for the late update, but I kind of forgotten the plot because the story was in my mind for almost 3 months and I kind of messed up some things and I had to rethink the plot. Stupid me!<strong>

**The chapter didn't come out as I wanted to, but I guess it's ok. I hope.**

**Please review because reviews make me happy and motivate me to write sooner. **

**Thank you!**

**~Sakura2cute4u~**


	3. The first time after a year and a half

**A deadly couple**

**Chapter 3- The first time after one year and a half**

**Edit**

* * *

><p>"Then somebody wrote a false name on the goodbye letter."<p>

Sakura and Naruto were on their way to Ryu's house, hoping they will find his parents there. Sakura was at the steering wheel, Naruto on the passenger's seat while Maria was in the back. Naruto jerked his head towards the pinkette.

"Do you think the victim's girlfriend wrote it?"

"Well, yes. Since we don't have any other suspect." She sighed. "Maybe I should have taken Maria back home…"

"It's too late for that."

After another 10 minutes of driving, they've finally arrived on the street where Ryu's parents were living. The detectives got off and told the little girl to stay inside the car until they came back. Sakura promised her they will come back in half an hour. Before she went, she gave Maria her cell phone so she can play if she got bored.

They passed the street and noticed there were parked some police cars and an ambulance. The detectives looked at each other.

"I wonder what happened…"

When they entered the building they noticed two men carrying a white bag down the stairs, but both Sakura and Naruto knew what was inside of it. A body. They rushed up and saw a door opened at the third floor. The same floor the victim's parents were living. They looked at the apartment's number on the door. They were shocked. Sakura immediately got inside the flat.

"I'm sorry miss, but you're not allowed in here." a man said as he grabbed her arm.

"Detective Sakura Haruno, TPD." she showed the man her badge. Sakura, with Naruto behind her, made her way through the small crowd. But suddenly, the detective stopped at the sight of a familiar man. She widened her startling green eyes in pure shock. "Sasuke-kun…?"

The said man turned his head. He looked pretty surprised to see his ex. Naruto looked at the man. 'So this is the famous Sasuke."

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time. Sasuke came closer to her. "Well, I'm investigating a homicide."

"I came here to talk to Mister Sushimi and his wife."

"You might as well go home because Sushimi Yuki is dead and her husband cannot be found." the raven haired said on a mean tone as he narrowed his obsidian orbs. "Anyway, why would you want to talk to them?"

"We wanted to let them know that their son is dead." she firmly said.

Sasuke snorted. "We? You mean you and this guy?" he pointed out to Naruto.

"Yeah, we." The blonde took a step forward. "Got any problem with that?"

"No." Sasuke rested his hands on his hips. "Now you two can go home and let us do what we've got to do."

Naruto smirked. "Well, we're not going anywhere."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We work in the homicide department. And since we're here, we're going to investigate this murder because your victim is the mother of ours." The man with cerulean eyes went pass him and to the crime scene. Since they took the body, the detective wanted to see if there is something these guys from FBI missed while investigating.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at him with knives instead of eyes. He hated when someone else was bugging in his business. This was his case and not their. He watched as Sakura went next to the blonde, from time to time looking back to him. He stood a little and looked at her. She hadn't changed since they last met, one and a half years ago. She had the same short bubble gum hair, the same green eyes, and the same angelic face. He went next to his colleague.

"I should kick them out from here."

"Shut up, will you!" the pearl eyed man said as he punched his teammate's arm. "They are only helping us. You know, the more, the better." He looked at the young Uchiha and sighed. "Stop being so arrogant, ok? And since you know the chick, things will be much easier."

"Yeah, much easier."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Stop being so sarcastic, will you? Anyway, what's your story with pinky over there?"

"She's my ex." he mumbled. Hyuuga arched his brow then put his hand on Uchiha's shoulder. "Now this will be really interesting." Neji was about to laugh. Not only did Uchiha hate working with teammates, but now he will be also working with his ex. Things couldn't get any better for Neji.

Sakura suddenly appeared in front of them. "So what happened?"

"Let's just say that this is the work of a wannabe." Sasuke answered, a forever frown present on his forehead.

"Well, what my colleague here wants to say is that the man or woman who did this uses the same pattern as a serial killer we're searching for so he or she could have the possibility to run away before we figure out it wasn't the serial killer responsible for the death of this woman ."

"And what's the pattern like, agent…"

"Hyuuga Neji." the man replied. "Well miss, the victim was stabbed in the back several times and was found in bed tide up with a rope. Near her head was found a yellow hyacinth."

"Yellow hyacinth?" The pinkette immediately turned her attention to Sasuke. Sakura gulped. "So this man or woman used the pattern of the criminal that killed your mother, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her voice full of regret. Sakura felt sorry for bringing it up like that. She knew it hurt Sasuke talking about his deceased mother, but she wanted to know if it was the same or not. And don't think Sasuke was the only one that was suffering. Sakura was too. Her ex husband's mother was like her own mother because she...she had treated her like her own daughter...

There was a pregnant silence in the room. Sasuke just looked down, his hands bowled into fists. It was hard to talk about his mother. He didn't want to go back to the time he found his mother dead in her own house, in her own bed, all covered in blood. It was too painful to him, even though two years had passed since then. She was the first victim of that damn killer.

Hyuuga looked at him.

'So that's why he doesn't want anybody else to take the case of that serial killer…'

Naruto decided to break the ice. "So how did you figured out this wasn't the work of the serial killer Sakura-chan's talking about?"

"He didn't steal anything." the raven haired replied. "That serial killer also stole money and valuable goods."

"Oh…"

"Well, since there isn't anything else to do, we're going home." Sakura looked around. "Anyone here needs a ride?"

"No, it's ok. Uchiha's car is parked outside. He'll give me a lift."

"Ok then. Naruto. Let's go."

As they went outside, everyone was up for a shock, especially Sasuke. They all looked at his black Mondeo. Besides the fact that some car drove in it, his precious Mondeo was on fire. Desperately, they called 911 for the firemen to come and save it before it exploded. Sakura spotted the other driver in the car and immediately went to save him. When she arrived next to the car, she noticed the driver was unconscious. She couldn't open the door to the driver's seat because it was all crashed, and besides that, fire was all over the left side of the car. She tried opening the other door, but it was stuck.

"Naru-"but before she could even call for her teammate to come and help her, Sasuke was behind her.

"Move out of the way."

With one try, Sasuke managed to open the door. He got in and opened the seatbelt, letting the man fall on the side. The agent grabbed him, took him outside and laid him down on the pavement, letting Sakura take care of him. After she resuscitated the man, he started to gain consciousness.

"Don't worry, the ambulance is on its way."

Indeed, the ambulance and the firemen arrived after 5 minutes. The victim was taken to the hospital and Sasuke's car was put out and taken to a garage so it will be repaired. Too bad he will get his car back in one month.

"Shit!" he cursed, not caring if near him were children. He took his hands to his head and grabbed his silky hair. "This can't be happening…"

He felt someone poking his arm. He turned around and saw Sakura standing before him.

"Look, you can come with me if you want." She turned around to face Neji. "You can come too." She smiled sweetly.

"Sure." The young Hyuuga smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket and started walking towards Sakura's Mercedes.

"I guess that's a yes." She sighed.

* * *

><p>Sakura was at the steering wheel, Naruto in the seat next to her, Sasuke, Neji and Maria were in the back. Sasuke kept staring at Maria. Who the hell was she? That Naruto's daughter? Well, both had darker skin and blonde hair, so it was a plausible theory.<p>

Sakura looked through the mirror and spotted her ex lover looking at Maria with a puzzled look on his face. She sighed.

"She's my daughter."

"What?"

"Adoptive daughter." Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke. "Maria is Sakura-chan's adoptive daughter."

"Really?" the Uchiha prodigy asked on a really bored tone. Of course, he was faking it. "Since when?"

"Why are you so interested, anyway?"

"Since yesterday." a little girl's voice could be heard. "Sakura-chan is taking care of me."

"Hn."

After another 10 minutes, they arrived at the FBI's headquarter, downtown. After Sasuke and Neji got off, Sasuke went to her window and knocked. "Come outside for a minute."

Sakura got out of the car and crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"Are you dating this Naruto?"

Smirk

"Why? Jealous?"

"I was just asking." He rolled his eyes.

"Ok then. No." She was about to turn around and leave when she felt Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Why did you adopt Maria? You don't have time for her."

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I don't."

"Then why did you asked?"

"Hn."

Sigh

"Again that monosyllabic language of yours I don't understand. See you tomorrow…" And with that said, Sakura turned around and left.

"Tomorrow?" the onyx eyed asked under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride, Sakura-chan. I owe you."<p>

Sakura started laughing. "Oh, you owe me so much!" The pinkette eyed her teammate. "You sure you don't want me to take you home?"

"Nah, I'm going to write the report about what happened today at Sushimi residence. Good night!"

"Good night!" both Sakura and Maria waved goodbye before they drove off. Sakura looked in the mirror and saw Maria a little upset. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"I don't like that man." she confessed as she crossed her arms.

"What man?"

"That man with his hair like a chicken's butt."

'Chicken's butt?' The detective started laughing like crazy. The little girl described his hair perfectly.

"He scares me."

* * *

><p>Naruto finally finished the report. He looked at his watch. It was passed midnight. He started yawning and stretching his arms. 'I just can't wait to go home and sleep…'<p>

He took his jacket off the hanger, turned the lights off, closed his office door and started walking through the hallway. Suddenly he heard a sound coming from his office. A phone was ringing. He sighed. He turned back and answered.

"Homicide, Uzumaki Naruto talking."

"Help, please help!" a woman's voice could be heard on the other end.

"Ma'am, please calm down and tell me what happened."

"There's blood dripping from my ceiling!" she screamed in the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, so what do you say? Is it good? Do you like the plot so far? Well, I hope so ^^<strong>

**Sorry if there are some mistakes, but I was rushing when I wrote this chapter and I didn't re-read it. So if you find some mistakes, just ignore them….I will correct them some other time.**

**Please review and tell me your opinion! Reviews make me happy and make me write sooner!**

**Thank you!**

**~Sakura2cute4u~**


	4. Chapter 4: Mister Sushimi: found

**A deadly couple**

**Chapter 4- Mister Sushimi-found**

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't believe it. Another murder in the same building they, along with the FBI team, investigated earlier? He was rushing down the street, desperately trying to call his teammate, even though it was almost 1 in the morning. And finally, she picked up.<p>

"_Naruto?"_ she asked on a sleepy voice. _"What the hell do you want?..."_

"Sakura-chan, we've got another case."

"_What!"_ she yelled in the phone. _"Naruto, this is the first time I actually get some sleep after two days, and I'm really tired. Plus, I can't let Maria all alone. I left her last night, and I deeply regret it."_

"Ok, Sakura-chan, but at least let me tell you what this is about."

Sigh

"_You have 2 minutes before I hang up."_

"A woman called and started screaming like crazy that there's blood dripping from her ceiling. Guess the address. It happened in the same building Ryu's parents are living." he said, panting.

"_Really?"_ she asked shocked. _"Then that's a whole different story. I'll be there in 15 minutes."_

"Ok." he said, still panting like crazy.

"_Why are you panting?"_ the woman asked confused.

"I'm running. I couldn't find a cab, so I stated running towards the address."

"_Aren't you going with the forensic team?"_

"Nah." He continued running. "They had to pick up a lot of stuff. It would have taken almost half an hour and I couldn't wait anymore."

"_Oh. Ok. Where are you so I can pick you up?"_

"Well, I just ran pass the hotel near the police department." the blonde replied, still running.

"_Stay there. I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes, Sakura was in front of the hotel, waiting for Naruto to hop in. She looked at the entrance of the hotel and spotted the blonde sitting on the stairs. She honked three times to attract her comrade's attention. And it worked. In less than a minute, he was in her car and she was driving towards the scene.<p>

"What did you do with Maria?" her blonde companion asked.

"I let her with Ino." she replied. "You know Ino, right?"

"The hot blonde chick working with Shizune?" Sakura nodded but then gave him a glare. "How did you convince her to come and take care of Maria at this time?"

"Well, let's just say that I owe her a day at spa." She giggled.

Finally, they've arrived. They went up and talked with the shocked woman. Indeed, there was blood dripping from the ceiling. Sakura took a small bottle from her bag and sprayed the bloody area on the carpet. It was positive for human blood. They talked with the woman about the person living above her. She said that above her lived Sushimi Harou, the elder son of Yuki and Masuda Sushimi. Both detectives looked at each other in utter shock. Was Harou the victim? They needed to know.

"Naruto, stay here with the lady and try calming her down. I'm going up."

She walked up to the next floor. The pinkette took a close look at the door to see if there is any evidence of forced entry. And no, there was no evidence of forced entry. She put some chirurgical gloves on and looked for some fingerprints. Since she forgot her instruments at her office, she took from her purse a fluffy brush and a small black box in which was powder foundation. She gently took some powder on her brush and walked it on the doorknob. And bingo! She found some. She smiled.

"Now I just have to wait for the forensic team to come." Sakura crossed her arms and looked at the door. She started thinking of who was inside. Was the victim dead or was he/she still struggling? The pinkette looked at the stairs, hoping the forensic team was on its way because, damn, it was so hard for her to just stay there and wait, not knowing what was behind that door.

Five minutes had passed, and still no sign of the forensics coming. 'I can't wait anymore!' she thought. Suddenly she started running towards the door and kicked it, hoping it will open or at least break. But it didn't work. So she tried again and again. And in the end, it was all worth it. She broke a section of the door. It was kind of narrow, but Sakura managed to get in easily because of her slim body.

At first, she saw nothing out of the ordinary, but as she moved on to the bedroom, she found a pool of blood surrounding the closet. The detective took a napkin from her purse and put it on the doorknob, so it won't destroy the fingerprints. She gulped then opened the wardrobe. The napkin fell down. Sakura took her hand to her mouth. Inside it Sakura found a naked body, cut into pieces. And that was not all. She looked closer and spotted the head on top of the pile of body parts, and inside the mouth she found…

"A yellow hyacinth?" she asked herself, shocked. "This must've been the art of the same murderer that killed Ruy's mother…"

She took another look at the victim's face. After his traits, Sakura figured out he was in his early 50's. 'This is definitely not mister Masuda's elder son.'

She took the phone from her purse and dialed a number. Soon it started ringing.

"_What do you want?"_ the man on the phone asked on a cold tone.

"Sasuke-kun, I know it's late, but can you come over to the building the Sushimi's live in?

"_What happened?"_ he asked, concern in his voice.

"There is another victim and I think it's mister Sushimi."

"_Be there in 20 minutes."_

* * *

><p>The apartment was lingering with detectives and forensic experts. Sasuke was with a camera in his hands, taking shoots of the body, the blood on the floor and other evidence as well. He went next to Sakura.<p>

"I'm surprised you broke the door just because you couldn't wait anymore." He smirked. Sakura turned her attention to him and frowned.

"You didn't think I could do it? I'm not weak, you know?"

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes and started taking photos again. He got closer to the body and photographed the victim's face and what he had in his mouth.

"So…" Sakura started. "You think it's the same killer?"

"Maybe." He stopped and let the camera down. He kneed next to the body parts and looked at the skin. Sakura kneed beside him with a flashlight in her hand. The young Uchiha jerked his head to look at her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Examining the body." She faked a smile as she turned around and continued examining it. She touched the skin. "He's dead for over 24 hours because he started putrefying. You can see the greenish spots on the skin." She pointed out some.

The agent looked at her, surprise written in his eyes.

"See?" she turned her head and looked straight into his eyes. "I really became a good detective." And with that said, she got up and went to her colleague.

Sasuke stood there, stiff as stone. "She became a good detective…" he whispered under his breath. He turned her head and spotted Sakura explaining what she saw on the body to her partner and the forensic team. He closed his eyes, as memories took over his mind.

"_What did you do?" he looked at her shocked. Sakura took her coat off and put it on the hanger. _

"_I enrolled myself in the Police Academy." she said with a bright smile on her face. As soon as she saw the expression on her husband's face, she frowned. "What's the matter?"_

"_Why did you have to enroll? The Police Academy?" he yelled as he punched the wall. "That's no place for you!"_

_Tears were forming in his wife's emerald eyes. "But that's what I want to do!" she cried. "What do you want me to do? Still work at that god damn wedding shop?"_

"_That's what a normal wife would do!"_

"_But what's the problem if I want to help you?" she asked as she embraced him tightly. Sasuke widened his eyes after he heard what Sakura said. He knew what she was referring to. She was referring to the murder of his mother. He looked down at her. Her eyes were red and swollen. He took her arms off of him and walked away in his room. Before he reached it, Sasuke mumbled something. Something that hurt Sakura deeply. _

"_I don't want any help. Especially from you. You'll never become a good detective, and you wanna know why?" he asked as he turned his head. "It's not that you won't learn, but you're weak and too freaking emotional." _

Sasuke shook his head and opened his eyes. He got up and tried to forget what he just remembered. The dark haired shoved his hands in his pockets and went near Sakura and Naruto.

"This, just like the other one, look like a murder of passion." Sakura observed. "They were both done in a very brutal way. The killer must have been very furious while committing these murders."

Sasuke kept looking at his ex. She really changed since back then. She indeed became a great detective. She's not weak, nor emotional about the victims. Sasuke started believing he was wrong back then.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a tall man, almost 24 years old. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were bright blue.

"What's happening here?" he asked a little puzzled. Sasuke went in front of his and showed him his FBI badge.

"I'm agent Uchiha Sasuke. I came here, along with some detectives from Tokyo Police Department, to investigate a murder."

"A murder?" the man asked surprised. His mouth dropped as he saw the blood in the other room.

"Are you Sushimi Harou?" the pinkette asked as she appeared beside Sasuke.

"Yes." He replied. "Who…died?" he asked, still stunned.

"We believe it is your father." she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him. "We need your help to identify the body." As they arrived in the bedroom, Harou fell on his knees and started crying. "Is this man your father?"

Nod

"I'm sorry." The blonde detective placed his hand on Harou's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Harou looked up at the detective and asked about his mother.

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

"No. She's dead too."

"Shit!" he cursed as he ran both his hands through his hair. "I can't believe it!" Suddenly it hit him. "Where's my brother?"

"Um, he's dead too. I'm truly sorry." Sakura whispered.

"No!" he cried.

The two detectives and the FBI agent went in the other room to discuss. They decided, since he was the only family member alive, to question him at the police department in the morning. They wanted to see where the boy had been and to see if he wasn't involved in this mess, or who knows, in another.

"Family members are always the first to suspect."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke-kun!" the rosette ran after him down the stairs. He stopped and looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Thank you for coming." She smiled.<p>

"It's my duty. I'm assigned to this case." he replied as he continued walking down the stairs. "And Sakura." He turned his head. "Thanks for calling."

"Sure." She sighed. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No. Good night." And with that said, the man with obsidian eyes walked out of the building, found a cab, and went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, so what do you say? It's getting more and more interesting, isn't it?<strong>

**God, I love writing this story. It is so full of mystery and so suspenseful, I really enjoy writing it, no matter how tired or sometimes, pissed off I am xD**

**Well, this time I didn't left you on a cliff-hanger. Hope you're not mad at me for not leaving you with one. **

**So, from now on, (I dunno if in every chapter) there will be a little flashback from when Sasuke and Sakura were still married, so you can figure out yourselves why they got a divorce.**

**Please review and let me know if you like it! **

**Thank you!**

**~Sakura2cute4u~**


	5. Chapter 5: The photo album

**A deadly couple**

**~Chapter 5- The photo album~**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sweetie." a woman whispered softly before she kissed the little girl's cheek. "It's time to wake up." The blonde girl slowly fluttered her eyes open and started yawning. She smiled and hugged Sakura tightly. "How did you sleep? Better?"<p>

"Yes." Maria said as she started stretching. "Sakura-chan, what are we going to do today? Are we going to go to the amusement park?"

"Yes, if that's what you want."

"Thank you!" she put her short arms around her neck, holding her tight. Sakura giggled. She liked seeing this girl, cut that, her girl happy. She wished she was that happy in her childhood, but unfortunately for her, her childhood wasn't happy at all. In fact, she doesn't have any happy memories from then.

Ever since Sakura was 5 years old, her stepfather was sexually assaulting her and every time she told her mother about this, she wasn't believed. Well, to be honest, her mother wasn't a Saint, either. As Sakura grew older, her mother started beating her up if she didn't cook, or clean everything the way she and her husband wanted. And that's just a small part of the story.

For instance, when Sakura's mother and stepfather weren't home, one of their friends always came over to 'take care' of her. And when that happened, it was hell for her. They raped her numerous times, and if that wasn't enough, the poor little girl was forced to please them. In times like that, she wished she was dead. She even tried taking her life, but was always saved in the last minute.

But as she grew older, things changed dramatically. At the age of 16 when she returned from school, she found out from a neighbor that her mother and stepfather died in a car accident in Downtown Tokyo. She didn't know whether to be happy or not. But from that point on, she knew her life would change.

She was 'adopted' by a classmate's family. They said they would be happy to have her stay with them. And that's when Sakura and her classmate, Sasuke, started spending more and more time together, since they both lived under the same roof. Sasuke never knew what happened to Sakura when she skipped school, or when she came to school with big bruises on cuts on her body. That until one day when he followed her home and realized what was going on. He told his family and they agreed to let Sakura stay, because she was already like a daughter to them. But Sakura didn't accept because her family wouldn't let her.

Sakura took the little girl in her arms and went in the bathroom with her. "Now you wash you face and brush your teeth while I go and make breakfast, ok?"

"Ok!" Maria jumped out of her arms and started doing what her mother told her.

Sakura went in the guest room and saw Ino sleeping on the floor with her mouth open, mumbling some things that Sakura couldn't understand. The pinkette tried holding back her laugh, but failed. And soon after that, the blonde waked up and screamed like crazy as she saw Sakura standing in the doorway. Sakura couldn't help herself but laugh louder.

"What the hell am I doing on the floor?" Ino screamed as she realized she wasn't in bed.

"You must've felt when you were sleeping." the detective giggled as she helped her friend get up. "What were you dreaming?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you mumble something, but I couldn't understand why."

Blush

"I-It's none of your business!"

Sakura took her hands off her and went for the kitchen. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Hell yeah, I do." The blonde then jumped around the room, doing her everyday gymnastics.

* * *

><p>In front of the Uchiha Mansion stood a man dressed in a black suit, knocking at the door to see if someone was home. He heard someone coming towards the door. Soon, the door opened, revealing a beautiful tall woman. She had waist length silver hair with cute blue highlights and big golden eyes. He knew who she was. His brother's girlfriend.<p>

"Sasuke!" she smiled and caught him in a big loving hug. "I haven't seen you since –"

"Yesterday at work?" he continued her sentence while arching his left brow.

"Anyway, come in!" As soon as Sasuke got in, she closed the door behind them. "Itachi-kun!" she yelled. "Your little brother is here!" She then looked at Sasuke. "How come you came to visit us?"

"Eh, I have my reasons." He smirked.

That woman was Sayuki Takamura, also known as Itachi's girlfriend. It was weird though, Itachi had almost 30 years and Sayuki 19, and they've been together for over 2 years. They met at an FBI camp near the Fuji Mountain. Sayuki got in the FBI at the age of 16, after she helped some agents on a really difficult case which involved undercover work. They've decided she was really talented, so they recruited her immediately.

"Brother, what a pleasant surprise." Itachi came from his office which was on the first floor. "Sorry it took this long, but I was doing some paperwork for a case I'm currently working on."

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear about what you're working, I came to see how father is doing."

Sigh

"Well, he's not doing good." he confessed. "He's having some health problems. He even had a heart attack this morning, but now he's ok. You should visit him."

"Hn. I don't think it's a good idea, brother."

"You should listen to your brother, Sasuke." Sayuki placed her soft hand on his shoulder. "He's very weak, and you know he can die in any moment."

"Fine." And with that said, he went up the stairs and to his father's room which was on the second floor. He opened the door slowly and stepped in. "Father?" he asked to see if he was awake.

"Sasuke." he managed to say. "Finally, you came to visit me." He started coughing, but then smiled. "How's Sakura? Have you talked to her recently?"

Sasuke took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Actually yes. This morning."

Fukaku gasped. "You actually talked to her? Now, after almost 2 years?"

"Yeah." The young Uchiha sighed. "She's fine. She adopted a little girl."

"Really?" he smiled, happy to hear that his ex daughter in law was ok. "Well, that's how I remember her: kind and sweet. She would do anything and everything to help people in need." He got up in a sitting position. "I miss her. Why don't you come here with her sometimes?"

"Father, that would be a really bad idea."

"Why?"

"…"

"Oh, I get it." He let her head down. "I know you don't love her anymore Sasuke, but if she's your ex, that doesn't mean I have to stop loving her. Even if she's your ex-wife, she will always be my daughter in law." he said while raising his voice.

"Father, it's not that I don't love her…"

"Then why did you divorced? Just to try it?"

"It's…complicated."

"Just because she went to the Police Academy to become a detective?"

"Look, father, I don't want to fight with you." He sighed.

"Neither do I." He took a book from the nightstand and gave it to his son. "Do you remember it?"

Sasuke opened the book and found out that it wasn't a book but a photo album. "It's yours." He heard his father whisper. Sasuke looked at his watch and saw that it was already 9:40. He got up from the bed with the photo album in his hand. "I have to go."

"Ok. Thank you for visiting me." And before Sasuke could even step out of the room, his father stopped him. "Could you give me Sakura's phone number? I really want to hear her sweet voice."

"Sure

* * *

><p>It was 10 am. Sakura had just arrived at the police department holding Maria's hand. She decided to bring Maria at work because after she was done with the interrogation, she would go and pay a visit to her friend, Hyuuga Hinata, who was a social worker. She wanted to discuss with her what she has to do to gain Maria's fully custody.<p>

They were in front of Naruto's office. She knocked to see if Naruto was in there or if he was in the interrogation. She heard a male voice say 'come in'. She opened the door and let Maria be the first one who enters. But soon, Maria was back to Sakura, more precisely behind her legs. Sakura looked behind her and asked the blonde what happened.

"Chicken butt." she whispered, shaking a bit. Sakura started laughing and took Maria into her warm, loving arms.

"You don't have to be afraid." Sakura smiled sweetly at her soon to be daughter. Sakura took some steps inside.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." She greeted, still smiling.

"Good morning."

She closed the door behind them and let the little girl on the couch. "Where's Naruto?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"Cafeteria." he simply replied. "What's your…" he eyed Maria "kid doing here?"

"None of your business." She turned back to Maria and took her by her hand. "Come on, sweetie." She took her in front of Sasuke. "I haven't presented you this scary mister you call, and I quote 'chicken butt'." The detective smirked.

'Chicken butt?' He frowned.

"This man over here is Uchiha Sasuke. He was Sakura-chan's husband."

"Husband?" the little girl asked surprised. She then turned to look at Sakura. "Then I shouldn't be afraid of him?"

Sakura started laughing "No sweet heart. This man isn't going to do you anything."

Suddenly, they heard the door opening. Naruto was back from breakfast.

"Sakura-chan! Maria!" he went and took the little girl in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll take her to see Hinata." The woman smiled. She looked at Naruto as he made funny faces to make Maria laugh. God, he was so caring and sweet with children.

'I wonder if Sasuke-kun would do the same…though, I doubt it.'

"Would you like to see police dogs?"

"Yes!" the girl squealed in excitement.

"Naruto." Sakura went near him. "I don't think it's a good idea. The dogs might bite her."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I won't let her touch them. We will just watch them."

Soon after that, Naruto and Maria disappeared out of the room. Sakura sat on the couch next to Sasuke. She saw he was holding something in his hands. "What's that?" she asked confused.

Sasuke gave her the photo album and the green eyed woman started looking through it. Her breath was caught in her throat.

"This is the photo album from when we were in high school." She smiled as tears started to form in her eyes. She hadn't seen those photos for a long time. As she gave another page, she saw a photo of her and Sasuke kissing underneath the cherry tree on the school's territory. And above that there was one with the two of them, Itachi, Fukaku and Mikoto. She touched the place where Mikoto's face was. She missed her very much. She was like her mother, Fukaku her father and Itachi her older brother. She started laughing, tears still in her eyes.

"Remember when Itachi was hitting on me?" she turned her head towards her ex. "It was when we were in our senior year, right? God, you were so jealous on him."

"Yeah." Sasuke took a big breath of air. "He was such an ass whole. He knew I was in love with you, but still, he flirted with you."

"Yeah, I hated him back then for that…I miss your family, Sasuke-kun." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"They miss you too, especially father."

After that, there was a pregnant silence in the room. Sasuke looked at her and decided to break the ice.

"Why did you adopt Maria?"

"Sasuke-kun, you've already asked me that."

"And you didn't answer."

"Because she was all alone on this world. Her father got killed, and her mother is behind bars." She crossed her arms. "I felt like it was my duty to take care of her. I didn't want her to be alone, like I was before you and your family came and took care of me like I was already part of the family."

"You adopted her because you felt guilty?" he eyed her. "Sakura, you will have tons of cases where children will be all alone in the world because the only parent they had has been put behind bars by you. What will you do? Take into custody all these children?"

"Sasuke-kun, I-"

"You know what, I actually though you weren't emotional at work, but it seems I was wrong. I actually though you were a great detective, but now. The only thing that changed is that you learned some things." He then got up from the couch and went out the door. "Keep the damn album because I don't want it!" she heard him yell.

The pinkette let her head down. Tears from her eyes fell on the photos before her.

"Sakura-chan! Harou is here!" Naruto entered the office. He narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

The detective stood up and wiped her tears away. "Nothing." She let the album on the couch and left the room. Naruto picked the album up and started looking through it. He gritted his teeth.

'Damn that Uchiha!'

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, 2 chapters in one day! I'm so proud of myself, really. Well, thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter; I'm glad you liked it ^^<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter too :D**

**Sorry if there are some mistakes, but I didn't reread it, so just ignore them.**

**Please review and let me know what you liked and what not **

**Thank you!**

**~Sakura2cute4u~**


End file.
